<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 by ninak803</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019869">100</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803'>ninak803</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comes home after a long day at work &amp; Sirius has a surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>100</em>
</p><p>Remus opened the front door, went inside, then closed the door behind him again. He let his keys drop into the bowl on the drawer right next to the entrance.</p><p>He had placed the bowl there after the thousandth time that Sirius had forgotten his keys, now both of them had made it to their routine to place the keys there right after coming home and ever since Remus didn't have to drive back home to help Sirius out with his keys.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I'm back.” he called for Sirius.</p><p>
  <em>90</em>
</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Remus made his way to the kitchen, took a glass of water and took a sip.</p><p>“Sirius?” he called again, but still no answer.</p><p>He pulled out his phone, no messages, no missed calls.</p><p>So Sirius should be home, his work day ended early on fridays. Maybe he went grocery shopping and forgot to write a note for Remus.</p><p>
  <em>80</em>
</p><p>Remus emptied his glass and went into the bedroom, put his glasses on the bedside table and looked for his favorite sweater. He found it in Sirius' part of the wardrobe.</p><p>Remus pulled it over his head and smiled. Sirius tended to steal his clothes and didn't give it back, but Remus really didn't mind.</p><p>
  <em>70</em>
</p><p>He loved seeing Sirius in his clothes, the sleeves way too long, covering his hands and giving him sweater paws.</p><p>He loved seeing him sitting on the couch holding a cup of tea with his sweater paws.</p><p>He loved seeing Sirius happy and relaxed expression, when they sat together on the couch, cuddling in the evenings.</p><p>
  <em>60</em>
</p><p>When someone would have told him that his future would look like this, he would have laughed at them. He and Sirius? Living together? In a relationship? Never.</p><p>
  <em>50</em>
</p><p>Yes they were friends at school and Remus had feelings for him like forever, but he would have never imagined that Sirius had the same feelings for him. But after a very great party, James' seventeenth birthday party to be more precise, Sirius and Remus ended up being the last one awake and in the early morning hours, Remus plucked up all his courage and kissed him.</p><p>
  <em>40</em>
</p><p>And to his surprise, Sirius had kissed him back. It was a sloppy, awkward kiss, but somehow it was perfect exactly like it was.</p><p>Remus wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And they had practiced a lot since then.</p><p>
  <em>30</em>
</p><p>And now, five years later, they were sharing their first flat together and everything was perfect. Yes, they fought from time to time, like every other couple, but they always made it up afterwards. They talked about everything and Remus knew he could tell Sirius anything, he wouldn't judge him in the slightest.</p><p>
  <em>20</em>
</p><p>His phone made a sound that indicated an incoming message and Remus took it out of his pocket to check. It was from Sirius: <em>Come meet me in the garden, love</em></p><p>
  <em>10</em>
</p><p>So Remus walked down the hallway and went through their backdoor into the garden. The sun was setting already and everything was covered in a nice, warm light. It was a perfect evening, still warm, the chirping of the crickets unmistakable and it smelled of flowers and freshly mowed grass.</p><p>It didn't take him long to spot Sirius, who was standing in the middle of a circle of torches.</p><p>
  <em>9</em>
</p><p>“Uhm… Hi? What are you doing here?” Remus asked him, coming closer.</p><p>Sirius laughed nervously, then moved a hand through his hair before he took Remus' hand, pulling him closer.</p><p>
  <em>8</em>
</p><p>“I… I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Okay? Go on?”</p><p>Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly.</p><p>
  <em>7</em>
</p><p>Sirius took a deep breath, his eyes not leaving Remus. He laughed again.</p><p>“Okay, I've planned this for a while now, I promise I have prepared a speech and everything but… I am so nervous right now, I have forgotten everything.”</p><p>
  <em>6</em>
</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow, but smiled. He took Sirius' face into his hands.</p><p>“You don't have to be nervous, Sirius. You know that.”</p><p>He kissed him gently.</p><p>
  <em>5</em>
</p><p>“I know, I know. I still am. Okay, I've got it now.” Sirius took another deep breath “Remus, I love you. I've loved you for years now and I still don't know how I've deserved you, but I am so incredibly glad to have you. And I can't imagine my life without you, I want to spend the rest of it together with you. I really, really want to get old with you, seeing us become all crinkly together. Remus you know me better than anyone else, better than I know myself, you really are my better half. I don't know what I would do without you.”</p><p>
  <em>4</em>
</p><p>Sirius made a step back and took a small velvet box out of his pocket. Then he got down on one knee and Remus' heart started beating fast and he bit on his lower lip, his eyes not leaving Sirius.</p><p>
  <em>3</em>
</p><p>With shaking hands Sirius opened the box; inside was a simple silver ring, decorated with a thin golden line that went all around. Sirius looked at Remus expectantly.</p><p>“Will you marry me, Remus?” Sirius asked, his voice thick with emotions.</p><p>
  <em>2</em>
</p><p>Remus got down on his knees to be on eyelevel with Sirius. Tears were shining in Remus' eyes when he took Sirius' face in his hands again, leaning his forehead against his.</p><p>
  <em>1</em>
</p><p>“Yes. Yes, of course. I really want to marry, Sirius.” Remus whispered.</p><p>Remus kissed him gently once, twice. He felt Sirius tears where he was still holding him and he couldn't hold back his own tears anymore. Happy tears.</p><p>Sirius removed Remus' hands slowly from his face, then he took the ring out of the box and slid it on Remus' finger.</p><p>It felt strange, unfamiliar, the cold metal against his skin, but he liked it. He liked the meaning behind it. </p><p>Sirius laughed a little.</p><p>“It fits.”</p><p>Remus looked at him, smiling and gently wiped Sirius tears away.</p><p>“It's perfect, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>